for you
by hidensick
Summary: tanpa cast, hanya sedikit true story. bayangkan saja bias kalian. vkook hunhan chanbaek yoonmin namjin daelo chenmin sulay eunhae. siapapun. last post.


Aku tersenyum tipis menatap layar _smartphone_ ku, memperhatikan kata demi kata yang dikirimkan sosok itu. Kemudian jemariku mulai bergerak mengetikkan beberapa kata sebagai balasan bagi sosok itu.

Aku dapat merasakan jantungku yang berdegup kencang. Sosok itu menjadi salah satu alasanku untuk terus bertahan. Sosok yang mampu membuatku mengenal apa itu cinta.

Entahlah, kami bahkan tak pernah bertatap wajah.

Namun entah apa yang membuat hatiku itu selalu hangat ketika sosok itu 'ada'. Ada perasaan menggelitik ketika membaca lelucon-lelucon yang sosok itu diberikan. Ada perasaan malu yang benar-benar membuatku merona ketika membaca kata-kata romantis yang sosok itu haturkan.

Meski hanya pesan-pesan singkat setiap harinya, aku selalu merasakan degupan yang tidak biasa.

Orang-orang mengatakan, cinta seperti ini bukanlah cinta yang sesungguhnya.

Tapi, siapa peduli? Sosok itu mampu membuatku bahagia.

Tak jarang aku berangan-angan 'memiliki' sosok itu secara utuh. Memiliki 'dirinya', bukan hanya sebatas 'identitas palsunya'. Namun, semua tak semudah yang aku bayangkan.

Sosok itu pernah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa tanpaku. Jika boleh jujur, aku pun demikian. Cinta ini semakin lama semakin membesar, seiring dengan perlakuan sosok itu yang selalu berusaha membuatku bahagia, ketika tak ada satu orang pun yang menganggapku ada.

Sosok itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu rahasia terbesarku. Jika bagi orang lain aku adalah sosok anak kecil yang cengeng dan menyusahkan, namun sosok itu tahu apa yang membuatku menjadi seperti itu.

Ia tahu depresi yang ku alami—mungkin.

Mungkin itu salah satu alasan mengapa aku begitu nyaman dengannya. Sekali lagi, kuperjelas bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya. Benar-benar mencintainya.

Namun, perlu diketahui memang semuanya tidak segampang itu.

Belakangan aku tahu, bahwa aku dan dia sama. Kami berasal dari jenis yang sama. Aku seorang pria, dia pun juga.

Ada satu hal gila yang perlu kalian tahu.

Aku tetap mencintainya. Dirinya, bukan identitas palsu yang ia gunakan.

Aku tahu hal itu terlalu gila. Tapi aku tidak peduli, dia tetap yang terbaik. Berkali-kali aku mencoba melepaskan diri darinya, namun yang aku dapatkan adalah penolakan. Ia mengatakan, dia tidak mau melepaskanku.

Kenapa?

Kenapa dia begitu bersikeras mempertahankanku?

Apa.. apa cintanya sama besar dengan cintaku?

Padahal, jika kalian tahu, aku sangat ingin berpisah. Aku tak mau membiarkan perasaan ini membesar dan membesar, karena perasaan ini salah.

Cinta seperti ini ditentang oleh dunia kami. Cinta seperti ini adalah suatu ketidakwajaran. Bagaimanapun, kami sama.

Aku takut, aku takut jika nanti ia mengetahui bahwa aku menyimpan rasa yang begitu dalam terhadapnya, dia akan pergi. Dia hanya akan menganggapku sampah dan pasti merasa jijik.

Menyesakkan memang. Ketika aku benar-benar menemukan orang yang bersedia mempertahankanku, aku malah mendapatkan dia.

Bukan aku risih atau apa, sudah kujelaskan kan? Aku begitu mencintainya. Apapun dari dirinya. Tapi bagaimana dengan dia? Dia mungkin saja menganggapku sebagai seorang adik di kehidupan pribadinya.

Adik.

Ya, adik.

Miris? Memang.

Meskipun terkadang dia menyebalkan, dia bahkan tak jarang membuatku kecewa, namun sangat sukar bagiku untuk mengacuhkannya. Berkali-kali aku mengancam, jika ia mengecewakanku lagi, maka aku dan dia akan berakhir. Namun? Ketika dia—lagi-lagi—menolak permintaanku, aku selalu lemah akan kata maafnya.

Aku terlalu mencintainya.

Mungkin memang suatu hari nanti aku dan dia akan berpisah. Tuhan tak mungkin menuliskan kami berada pada garis yang sama. Bagaimana pun, jodoh adalah mereka yang berbeda. Bukan sama.

Tapi saat ini, biarkan aku menikmati setiap detikku dengannya.

Sekali lagi, aku begitu mencintainya.

* * *

hanya sebuah cerita untuk dia, yang telah mewarnai hari-hari saya selama kurang lebih 8 bulan.

seseorang yang tidak pernah saya lihat rupanya, seseorang yang tidak pernah saya ketahui asal usulnya.

tapi saya, mencintainya.


End file.
